


Silenced

by JaneDavitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks too much. Derek's found a solution that leaves Stiles still breathing. That's a plus, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

The first time Derek kisses Stiles, it’s to shut him up. Stiles is loud, in his face, and this close to full moon, it’s unendurable.

Instinct takes over, but it’s his mouth, not his fist, that collides with Stiles’ lips, crushing them until they yield silence, and soften. 

He can feel unsaid words push those lips into shapes his mouth twists back into a kiss, can hear the stutter-thud of a heartbeat, but what matters is the silence.

Stiles leaves running, eyes shocked wide, mouth slicked wet, but he was hard before the kiss ended.

He’d better come back quietly.


End file.
